As is known in the art, fishing lures, and in particular fishing lures of the so-called diving plug type, are typically provided having a body and a single lip which protrudes from a front or a back portion of the body. The lip may be provided from a plastic or a metal material and often has disposed thereon an eyelet to which a fishing line may be attached.
A fisherman, by properly manipulating his fishing pole and/or fishing line, is able to cause a conventional plug to dive and wiggle in a manner intended to attract fish. The fisherman must exhibit a considerable amount of skill manipulating the fishing rod and fishing line to induce particular movements of the lure which may be desirable to attract a fish. The resultant dive angle, dive depth and lure action are determined by a number of factors relating to the size and weight of the lure, the shape of the lip, and the speed with which the lure is retrieved.
Plug type fishing lures typically dive and move along a generally arc shaped path. Furthermore, the angle at which such lures descend (i.e. the lure dive angle) through the water after being cast is typically less than orthogonal to the bottom of the body of water in which the lures are cast. Moreover, it is relatively difficult to control the dive angle of the lures.